


Scales, Tentacles, and Glasses

by Hopper32



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Sirens, Soulmates, Swearing, TS Pirate au, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopper32/pseuds/Hopper32
Summary: Remus is the Mad Duke, a man who is said to be completely insane. Despite this, his royal advisor Logan finds him to be rather charming. The budding romance only seems to adds to the Duke's reputation of being monstrous and infecting those around him. To clear his head he often visits the beach however when he finds a kindred spirit he might find his heart torn. Will he take love to watery depths, or remain with two feet on land.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Scales, Tentacles, and Glasses

Another day of shouting and fights. It was more than normal for Remus Kingsley. Another round of verbal bullets bashing him on being in love with a man and a commoner at that. His dearest Logan Cortex didn't have a drop of royal blood in his system but Remus loved him dearly. Remus especially loved taking Logan on dates to the seaside, where the air was crisp and the stars were brighter than cannon fire. He always felt so safe around Logan, like the world could come at him wanting to rip off his balls and Remus could win easily. They were soulmates. Everyone had (usually) one hidden mark on their wrist and their symbol on the other. When you meet them the mark gets revealed as the other's symbol. The day Remus and his goody-two-shoes brother Roman got to choose their advisors from the top scholar's in the kingdom. Remus went to Logan first like a calling and the mark was revealed. Ever since they've been dating and loving each other's seconds together. Logan is his everything, his heart, and soul's only desire. His laugh is so cute, his smile is the most charming thing, and Remus would do anything for that-  
"Remus, you ungrateful little worm, are you even listening to me?" His mother's harsh voice cut through Remus' daydream. Unfortunately, his fantasies would have to wait.  
"Sorry that being yelled at for having taste is more boring than cow disembowelment," Remus smirked at his mother's horrified expression. She simply pointed at the door and Remus happily walked out of the room to peace from his mother's wrath. A normal person would probably be more concerned about their father getting mad but Remus had the 'luxury' of not knowing his. The most he was able to theorize with Logan is had something to do with the ocean he wasn't allowed to go into. Whatever, if the old bastard didn't want to see him so be it.  
"Rem dear, are you okay?" A concerned spectacled face asked. Ah, Logan so worried.  
"I'm... fine lolo. You want to head down to the shoreline?"  
"If it will help you, anything," Logan said with a smirk. He always liked to play the upper hand.  
All the pair had to do was go out of the castle and through the town to the shore, but of course to prevent any unnecessary attention they went over to, what they called, the getaway. It was a bit of shoreline by a large mountain. The mountain made an excellent backrest and no one generally came over to it due to the distance. It seemed, however, someone else also occupied the space.  
There on the rocks close to the mountain base were two Mer-things. Remus knew there were sirens and merpeople so he didn't want to push luck. But, how dangerous could sirens be on land, they were deadly in the water when you're on a boat. Remus decided not very despite Logan's inching back.  
"Hey, could you two lovers or whatever swim off? We're kinda interested in the space." Remus said slightly annoyed. Okay, maybe his mom got under his skin just a bit. Although something about the two seemed to cause regret to seep into every word he just said.  
One of the scaley people, a purple one whose scales faded from black at the tail to dark purple at the face seemed rather blushy and embarrassed. He hid behind some kind of black silky scarf. The other, whose scales faded from yellow at the bottom to a sunny gold yellow in the face, seemed very much not to care for the comment. After the yellow one took a quick glance at the purple one, he seemed to be borderline seething. He moved off his stone perch and in one swift motion had Remus' shirt in his grasp. The thing's previously heterochromatic golden brown and soft yellow eyes were now both glowing like a midday sun. It was certainly a menacing sight, but more than anything Remus could feel his face was warm at being so close.  
"You're a rather brave human. A shame that it will be your downfall," the creature said bearing its fanged mouth. Remus may have been another corpse in the water that day, thankfully Logan was present and smarter than Remus's two brain cells. "What's happening on your arm?" At this the, now clearly, siren released him from its grip and Remus fell a little. The siren looked to its wrist with a sudden mix of shock, embarrassment, and slight rage. Remus looked to his own wrist and noticed that a double-headed snake was appearing on his arm. He looked over to Logan who had the same amount of confusion for a split second. Remus watched Logan's gaze as it fell upon the stunned siren. The air was tense until the purple scaley creature spoke up. "What happened? Are okay? What did they do? Are you hurt?" this flurry of questions and many more followed as the purple scaled thing ran over to the yellow, now not scaled, siren. It looked to the purple one with an unreadable expression and showed it's companion his wrist. The purple one stood in shock as well. "How is this possible? I- thought that it had to be at least... unless?" The purple one looked to the siren with confusion in its eyes. "In any sense. I may as well not be any more of an asshole than I've already been. My apologies for getting off on the wrong... er... foot," the siren paused and took in a deep sigh before outstretching its hand. "Greetings, you may call Dee. I'm a siren." Dee gave a quick glance to the purple one who nodded slowly. "This is Virgil, he's a dragonfish mer." "Oh, uh, hi," Remus shook Dee's hand vigorously and Logan shook his hand lightly "I'm Remus Kingsley, aka the Mad Duke. This is my advisor and boyfriend Logan Cortex." The siren looked between the two of them with a slight smile before motioning to the water. Remus and Logan waved their goodbyes as the beings quickly ducked under the waves. The now duo sighed at the same time. A siren huh? Well, they say life is an exciting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, yes, this is a multiple chapter sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this at least a little bit,


End file.
